


In the Tub

by benji_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benji_writes/pseuds/benji_writes
Summary: The Golden Girls (Steve, Buck, and Sam), have a littletoomuch fun getting up to trouble.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 37





	In the Tub

When you walked into the kitchen, you were expecting literally anything else. But there they were – Thing One and Thing Two. Bucky and Sam sat on the floor, with their backs against the counter, watching the Harley Quinn animated series and spooning peanut butter out of the jar. 

Stopped in the doorway you said, “Boys? What’s going on in here?”

Bucky looked up at you, eyes red, and gave a lazy smile, “Want some peanut butter?”

Sam looked over once he realized Bucky was talking to someone else and said, “Ohhhh, shit. Here comes you!”

You ignored Bucky’s question, and you tried to hold back your laughter, “Yeah, Sam. Here comes me.”

You walked into the room, and opened the fridge to grab the bottle of iced tea you’d come in for, “So. Who’s idea was it to get high?” 

“WHAT?” Bucky shouted, “I’m not high. I’m low.” He said, drawing out the word as he sunk his body further onto the ground until he was laying completely flat. Sam threw his head back laughing, and accidentally hit it against the cabinets underneath the counter. You saw what remained of chocolate edibles, the wrappers laying next to a bag of Cheetos. 

“Jesus Christ. Okay, boys. Either of you seen Stevie?”

“He’s in your room, I think,” Sam said rubbing the back of his head. 

“My room? Why’s he in my room?”

“He was talking about your bathtub, and stuff.”

“My bathtub? What the fu-“ You didn’t even finish before you turned and left, heading to your room.

When you opened the door, you could already smell your lavender bubble bath. The door to the bathroom was open, and you could hear Mariah Carey playing over the speakers. _Mariah Carey_?

“Hey, Steve?” You said and crept towards the bathroom, “What’re you doing in there?” 

If you thought seeing Sam and Bucky was a surprising, then this was something else entirely. This was just absurd. You had walked straight into the twilight zone. There was Steve, singing quietly along to “We Belong Together,” fully dressed and in the bathtub. In grey sweatpants, and a white t-shirt, there was a light coating of bubbles scattered throughout the tub, and an enormous pile of bubbles sitting in your sink. He had on sunglasses OVER a sheet mask, and absolutely none of it felt real. You turned the music off. 

“Steve. Just… what?” It was incredible. Absolutely incredible. 

Steve looked over at you, standing in the doorway, “Hey there, pretty girl.”

You couldn’t help that easy comfort that filled your body at the sound of his voice, “Hey there, handsome man. Think you can tell me what exactly you’re doing in my bathtub?”

He lowered his sunglasses like he thought he was the cool kid in an 80s movie. And in the most surreal moment you thought you might ever experience, global superhero Captain America said, “I’m washing me and my clothes.” 

He looked around to make sure no one else would see him when he mouthed, “Bitch.”

You twisted the cap off your tea and took a sip, “Uh huh. Okay. Uh huh. Yeah, okay. Alright. So you wanna tell me, who the _fuck_ taught you that?”

He giggled, a real little kid giggle, and said, “Peter sends me memes. Says it’ll keep me hip.”

You threw your head back and laughed at that, “Of course he does.” 

You went and sat on the edge of the tub, placing your tea by the sink, “How long you been in here?”

He shrugged, stupid smile on his face. You felt the water and it was still pretty warm, so you figured it couldn’t have been too long. 

“Uh huh. What about that face mask? You had that on for more than fifteen minutes, you think?” 

With the same stupid smile he said, “Maybe.”

You shook your head, took his sunglasses off, and peeled the face mask off of him. He whined the whole time. 

“Yeah, yeah, stop complaining. You about ready to get out of the bath?” 

He sighed, “I guess. Can we take a real bath tomorrow though? I like when we do that, and you let me wash your hair, and then you wash mine. It feels nice.”

He leaned his head back against the wall, and just looked at you. His pretty girl. You gave him that fond smile, the one reserved just for him and said, “Yeah, Stevie, we can do that.” 

Content with that response, he stood up, absolutely sopping wet, and stepped out of the tub.

“Oh, Steve, come on!” You put your head in your hands as he soaked the floor. Once he stood on the rug, he started undressing so he could towel himself off. 

While he was busy you threw his clothes in the hamper, and went out to get him a pair of the boxers he kept in your dresser. He said thanks when you handed them to him, “I know we usually sleep in my room, but can we just stay here please? My room is so far.” 

“Yeah, we’ll sleep here tonight. Let’s get ready now though.”

So you changed into pajamas, and you after dealing with all the bubbles in the sink, you both brushed your teeth before climbing into bed. Steve was still pretty high, lying under your sheets, laughing at nothing. His laughs quickly became giggles – those same, high pitched, little kid giggles. He reached his hand out.

“Honk,” He said trying (and failing) to keep his laughter in. “Honk, honk.”

You looked at him, and then down at his hand. Looking back up, you very calmly said, “Steven.”

He giggled again, “Yes?”

“Did you just honk my breast?”

He couldn’t contain himself anymore, and burst out laughing. You threw your head back against the pillow with a groan, “Steven.”

He settled a little, and scooched up close to you. He rested his head on your stomach, and wrapped his arms around you, “Yes, pretty girl?” 

He looked up at you with sleepy, dreamy eyes. You couldn’t resist running your fingers through his hair, and he nuzzled into your hand, “Time to go to sleep.”

“Okay,” He whispered with a smile, a small tired smile, and kissed your stomach, before closing his eyes, and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
